Printers are generally unable to adjust the colour or colour intensity or gray level of printing fluid delivered to a medium. To produce the appearance of a wide printed color gamut, with variations in the color intensity, the size or spacing of printed dots may be varied. The human eye may interpret small dots or largely spaced dots as having a lesser color intensity than large dots or dots with small spacing. In an example, the printer may print dots with fixed sizes while varying how many dots are printed in cells with predetermined sizes. The apparent color intensity of a cell may be proportional to how many dots are printed in the cell.